Conventional lipsticks primarily consist of waxes, oils and pigments. The oils and waxes make the lipstick film fluid, allowing the lipstick to be easily blotted or rubbed off. Several "non-transfer" lipstick products have been recently introduced on the market. These products are similar in technology to conventional lipstick products, but replace the nonvolatile oils commonly found in conventional lipsticks with volatile solvents. As a result, the volatile solvent evaporates when the product is applied to the lips, leaving a drier film of waxes and pigments. The film resists blotting relative to oil-containing products, but dissolves readily in food oils.
These newer lipstick products employ a two-step lip coloring system that delivers a lipstick with noticeably longer-wearing color and a moist feel. The longer-wearing color is achieved via a pigmented solid polymer basecoat and the moist feel is achieved via a clear topcoat. In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the basecoat primarily consists of MQ resin and dimethicone gum, dissolved in a volatile permethyl 99A solvent that evaporates after the product is applied to the lips. Once the solvent evaporates, the pigments are adhered to the lips by a high viscosity polymer film that is free of waxes and oils. The end film is resistant to blotting, rubbing and food oils, all of which typically remove conventional lipsticks. However, the aggressive permethyl 99A volatile solvent dictates that a very good sealant system be employed in the application package.
The resins employed in the two-step lip coloring system are relatively expensive engineering grade resins, and containment of the resins is important. Containment of the resins is also important from an aesthetic standpoint since users do not wish to see excess resin dispersed around the inner neck of the vial when the brush or doe foot is removed from the vial. Prior attempts have been made to provide a wiper responding to the problems associated with the accumulation of excess resins on the inner neck of the vial. However, no wiper systems have effectively eliminated the problems in a convenient and cost effective manner.
Accordingly, a need exists for a package exhibiting excellent sealing and wiping characteristics. A need also exists for a convenient and reliable process for assembling and filling packages. The present invention provides a package exhibiting these characteristics, as well as a process for filling the packages.